


山风坠落8

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	山风坠落8

山风坠落8

那顿饭吃的温情脉脉，很有些父慈子孝的味道，罗云熙像是完全融入了这个家，看不出丝毫异样。

一切都沉寂了下来，所有的情绪像坠入深潭，没有一丝波澜，在陈飞宇看来，罗云熙默认了一切，他不吵不闹，不夜不归宿，日日都很平静，甚至陈飞宇贴上去求欢，罗云熙也只是说让他不要留下印子。

这种情况下陈飞宇反而变得焦躁了起来，他再激不起罗云熙的任何情绪，他发现罗云熙也可以很放纵，舒服的时候叫的很动听，那种态度就像在说“谁都可以”。

陈飞宇越发紧密的粘着对方，父亲在家时，他会偷偷摸摸的勾对方的手指，父亲不在时，他更是登堂入室，晚上直接宿在罗云熙的房间，罗云熙不喜欢他抱的太紧，开始推着他说要窒息了，然而陈飞宇油盐不进，总是把脸埋进对方怀里，肆虐的磨蹭那柔软的胸口，才肯暂时的放过罗云熙。

早上的青年也总是很精神，罗云熙往往还没睡醒就要被握住手去满足对方的贪得无厌，他在半梦半醒间握着那滚烫的欲望撸动，嘴唇被含住，陈飞宇像是永远都对他欲念满溢，呼吸都像是要吞噬他，湿吻落在他的下巴上脖子上，罗云熙仰着头:“不要留印子。”

然后就被咬住了乳尖，舌尖抵着凸起搅弄，被吸吮的啧啧作响，罗云熙也难免情动，难耐的磨蹭着双腿，陈飞宇现在几乎是看他的表情就知道他到了哪一步，空出手从睡裤摸进去，果然摸到了湿漉漉的穴肉，罗云熙仰着头，随着他手指有节奏的插入轻哼着，很快到达高潮，脱力的闭眼喘息着。

他不知道为什么陈飞宇一直没有人做到最后，直到有一天晚上，吴先生难得回来，他被索求了半宿，爬起来方便时，发现卧室厕所的灯坏了。

他慢吞吞的走到外面的浴室，解决完准备回房间时，被陈飞宇堵了个正着，罗云熙看着陈飞宇的眼神，便知道今天的陈飞宇与往日不同。

要来了，他想。

他被剥了个干净，像是纯白的祭品被摆放在盥洗台边，陈飞宇亲吻着他的小腿，手指伸到腿间搅弄着被艹的微肿的穴，摸到里面潮湿的内壁，他的丈夫射的很深，小少爷的表情并不是很好，他放开罗云熙，走出了浴室，罗云熙任凭被挑起的情欲慢慢平复，正准备从盥洗台上挪下来，陈飞宇又回来了，手里拿着一个灌肠器。

罗云熙哼笑一声，他觉得陈飞宇很有意思，明明是个小偷，觊觎男主人的东西，却还嫌弃男主人留下的味道，在陈飞宇打开他的腿，把灌肠液推进去时，他说:“每次我和你父亲做完，你都要让我排出来吗？”

陈飞宇面无表情，全然没有平日那种痴迷狂恋的神情，他没有回答，只是专注的看着罗云熙的变化，约摸差不多，才拔出灌肠器，抱着罗云熙往马桶走。

吴先生射进去的东西跟着灌肠液被马桶冲走了，而陈飞宇也践行了他第一次说的话，罗云熙被他握住胯骨，按在盥洗台上，踮着脚，只有脚尖挂着地，像是在跳一支芭蕾舞，而后来陈飞宇也是拎着他，边走边往里面顶，阴茎蛮横的在他体内冲撞，罗云熙忍不住呻吟:“嗯，轻一些，陈飞宇……”

陈飞宇贴着他的耳朵:“我爸有我肏的你舒服吗，熙熙？我和他谁长一些？”

罗云熙对这些骚话向来是充耳不闻，他伸着手去握自己阴茎，不断被刺激的穴肉和g点让他又硬了，陈飞宇把他按回大理石台子上，乳头被刺激的翘起来，陈飞宇放开他的胯骨，按着他的肩膀，他们只有下身连在一起，他被顶的在冰冷的台子上摩擦，恍然间他似乎听到了门开的声音，心里竟然很平静。

即使被吴先生发现也无所谓了，本来就也不是单纯的强迫，他这幅被肏的口涎横流的样子，哪里像是不愿意呢。

然而看到门口那个人时，他觉得像是被一棍子狠狠闷在头上——吴磊瞪大眼睛看着他，罗云熙敢肯定，吴磊只看着他一个人，并没有分一丝眼神给压住他的人，吴磊满脸的不可置信，他甚至动了一下，似乎想进来，然而又像被什么不可抗拒的力量定在了原位，罗云熙努力去看他的脸，似乎觉得对方有些哀伤。

罗云熙放开自己握在阴茎上的手，他的手上都是黏糊糊的淫液，看起来很是恶心，他向着吴磊的方向伸出手，嘴唇动了动。

磊磊。

吴磊表情大震，然而他的手没有伸出去，被陈飞宇在半空中截住，抓到唇边吻了吻，接着按在了盥洗台上。

陈飞宇低下头，吻住了他的唇，也彻底挡住了他的视线，等到一吻结束，罗云熙发现浴室的门已经关上了，并没有人在哪里。

是梦吗？或许吴磊根本没有撞到他和陈飞宇做爱，一切都是他的臆想。

罗云熙在身后人的冲撞中轻哼出婉转的声音，迷迷糊糊的想到。

吴磊之前就对他偶尔回避，昨晚之后，已经是避而不见的地步了。

陈飞宇当年用吴先生逼他回家，他为什么不能用吴先生逼吴磊回家呢？这个家，总不能只有他一个人烂掉。

罗云熙主动做了几日晚饭，他咬着筷子，有些惆怅的看了对面一眼，吴磊的位置空着，吴先生见他咬着筷子不动，用指头弹了弹他的额角:“发什么呆呢，吃饭啊。”

罗云熙欲言又止，用筷子戳了一会儿饭，才犹犹豫豫道:“我做饭是不是很难吃啊，磊磊好多天都不回来吃饭了。”

吴先生看了一眼吴磊的位置，也皱了一下眉，当即拿出手机:“你在哪儿？鬼混也要有个限度，现在回来吃饭。”

罗云熙很着急的样子:“你别骂他呀，说不定是谈恋爱了。”

吴先生:“没有，就是在外面和那群狐朋狗友闹腾，不像话。”

他们快吃完，吴磊才回来，罗云熙忙又炒了两个菜，陈飞宇坐着不动，似乎还想再吃，吴先生把碗一放:“你吃几碗了，跟我上来，你导师给我打电话了。”

一时间餐厅只剩吴磊和罗云熙，只听见吴磊扒饭的声音，到最后他连咀嚼都刻意压低了声音，自始至终没有抬头看罗云熙。

罗云熙坐到了他的正对面，踢掉拖鞋，抬起脚，光裸的脚趾碰到了吴磊的西裤，往上，落在对方的大腿上，又慢慢的蹭到了腿间。

吴磊被噎到了，他瞪着眼睛使劲捶着胸口，罗云熙忙递了一杯水过去，吴磊咕噜咕噜喝了，喘着气，身体僵直，却不敢动。

他手里还拿着碗筷，忍了很久才说:“云熙，不是这样的。”

罗云熙笑了，明明是他故意勾引，明明是他和陈飞宇偷情，吴磊却对他没有半句苛责。

他笑着说:“磊磊，你为什么从练习室那天后就躲着我啊？”他甚至动了动脚，抵到了对方腿间的东西:“你知道吗？我嫁进来，第一天坐在这张桌子上吃饭，你弟弟的脚，就是这样一路蹭上来的。”

吴磊没有说话，他的表情应该是已经被击垮了，罗云熙知道，他是很护着陈飞宇的，哪怕是天天臭弟弟的叫着，但是认识到弟弟是施害者的这一刻，还是不愿接受。

吴磊像是哑了，罗云熙差不多等了两分钟，才听到他嗓子里挤出来的声音:“我会同他谈，让他不要……”

罗云熙打断他:“做都做了，做一次和做无数次，有什么区别？”

吴磊无言以对。

罗云熙笑了笑，那笑容在吴磊看来脆弱易碎:“磊磊，你要不要补偿我？”

吴磊闻言瞬间变得无比急切，说话都结巴:“我，当然，云熙，我可以补偿，云熙你想我做什么都可以。”

罗云熙:“我要你。”

吴磊没有答应他，扒剩下的半碗饭留在桌上，吴磊顶着被吴先生骂浪荡的可能，推开椅子起身就走了，明明是罗云熙在勉强，他看过来的眼神却既心疼又哀伤。

罗云熙觉得好笑，他对着空荡荡的餐桌自言自语:“觉得我可怜吗……我已经过了最可怜的时候了啊……”

比起陈飞宇这个学生仔，吴磊这个社会人明显更老道，只要他不想，罗云熙是真的见不到他，不过总是有办法的。

罗云熙让吴先生给他弄来了最近最流行的话剧套票，整整四天，每天都看到很晚才回来，吴磊都已经回房间了。

然而他去了两天，第三天就翘了行程，罗云熙趴在沙发上刷平板，约摸六点，大门开了，吴磊把车钥匙扔在玄关的柜子上，换了鞋往里走，他路过客厅，看见一只手搭在沙发背上，接着后面冒出来一个脑袋。

罗云熙看着他:“磊磊。”

吴磊像撞见鬼了:“你不是去看话剧了？”

罗云熙从沙发上爬起来，轻盈的像一只小鸟一般，翩然的落在他面前:“磊磊，你躲着我？”

吴磊皱着眉盯着他的脚:“你怎么不穿鞋？”他说着要去沙发前面找罗云熙的鞋。

罗云熙拦着他:“我不冷，你是不是这辈子都不打算见我了？”

吴磊:“云熙，我没脸见你，你别逼我。”

这真是太可笑了，吴先生不关心他，陈飞宇强迫他，最后是吴磊跟他说没脸见他，罗云熙满心的愤懑，在吴磊把拖鞋放在他面前时，一脚把拖鞋踢的老远。

吴磊站起身，有些手足无措，他转身想去拿那双拖鞋，罗云熙却靠了过来，吴磊吓了一跳，忙往后退，罗云熙没有站稳，直接跌坐在地上，吴磊忙去扶他，罗云熙一把抓住他的手，不肯起来，只是仰着头看他:“你觉得我脏吗？”

吴磊百口莫辩，罗云熙对着他永远都是嘴角带笑，只是此刻这笑意带着些自嘲，他被罗云熙的话戳的心口一阵阵抽疼:“我没有，云熙，你怎么会这样想？”

罗云熙:“你看到了，不觉得我脏吗？”

吴磊被他抓着手腕，紧咬着腮帮，他忍耐着，终于伸出手把罗云熙揽进怀里:“永远都不会，云熙。”

罗云熙靠在他怀里，仰头吻了吻他的下巴:“我被困在这里了，你要陪着我。”

他的眼底透出些疯狂:“吴磊，你要永远陪着我。”

这是你欠我的。

Tbc


End file.
